Insatiable
by missAmberly
Summary: When Sirius feel Remus' interest in him waning, he secretly administer them a magical aphrodisiac that makes Remus crave sexual satisfaction from Sirius, despite Remus' emotional distance. Warnings: Dub-Con


Remus had never had an erection last so long. Moaning, he thrust in to Sirius' mouth again, desperate for release. He'd been hard since dinner, the Order meeting impossibly long afterward, and now, finally, he had Sirius' mouth around his cock. It wasn't enough. Remus had already come twice by his own hand, and he was still hard, still able to thrust in to the wet heat of Sirius' mouth, fingers curled in to that dark hair while he thrust, head falling back, mouth falling open and it felt so good. Closing his eyes he focused on the tongue that was curling around the head of his cock, bringing him closer to orgasm.

Sirius sucked. He was on his knees, nose buried in Remus' pubic hair, sucking his cock and clutching his hips. Humming, he glanced up at his lover through his eyelashes. With his head tilted back and his eyes closed, he was a perfect picture of pleasure. And still hard as a rock. Pulling back, he tongued the slit of Remus' cock, loving the moan he made. Everything was going according to plan. He'd come upstairs from the Order meeting and been pushed against the door immediately, his lover devouring his mouth and grinding against him. It had been a gratifying welcome, especially considering how distant he'd been lately.

Grabbing Sirius' shoulders, Remus pulled him up, plunging his tongue in to his mouth and his hand down his pants, wrapping his fingers around his erection. Sirius was just as hard as he was. With a strangled groan he pushed his lover towards the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and hastily taking off his trousers. Over on the bed, Sirius was also disrobing, flinging his clothing around the room and reaching a hand out for Remus. The werewolf threw himself on the bed, sliding over Sirius' body and kissing him, sucking his tongue in to his mouth and flipping them so that he was on the bottom.

He had no idea what was happening to him. Remus couldn't remember ever being this insatiable, not even when they were young, just starting to slide in to each others' bed at night. His hips rushed forwards, seeking friction and finding it against Sirius' cock. Lately, he'd been having a hard time reconciling the moody, depressed man with the boy he had loved before the war, before Azkaban and Peter had stolen what they had. He'd found himself avoiding Sirius, finding excuses to be out of the house, out of the bedroom. Sirius had noticed, and they had fought, pushing him farther away. But now he couldn't get enough of his lover, needing as much contact as possible.

"You're thinking," Sirius growled, sucking a nipple in to his mouth and scraping his teeth over it. Remus felt his fingers going back in to Sirius' hair, scratching his scalp and tugging against the dark locks. The touch was electrifying. Arching his back, he tugged his head closer, wanting to feel more of that mouth. It trailed across his chest, lapping and biting at the other nipple and then making its way down his stomach, agonizingly slow, mouthing over his hip and down his thigh. Remus spread his legs farther, pulling them apart and back, making more room for Sirius, who had slipped his hands under his thighs, cradling his hips and licking at his thighs, ignoring his cock and slipping farther down.

Remus was moaning before Sirius's tongue entered him. Sirius' hands on his hips kept him from grinding down, from getting more sensation out of that tongue. He teased him instead, pulling his tongue out and drawing it over the puckered flesh, flicking it and sucking around it. The noises coming out of his lover's mouth were primal, growls and pants that went straight to Sirius' own cock. Sliding his way back up Remus' body, he latched on to his neck, biting harshly at the flesh and reaching one hand out to fumble for the vial of lube on the bedside table. He prepped Remus hurriedly, months without sex pushing him to roughness.

"Now, Sirius. Now!" Remus was clutching the bedsheets, hips thrusting up, desperate for friction. Sirius was over him, moving around him and touching him _like that_ and Remus could hardly handle it and then Sirius was inside him, hips thrusting against him and cock stroking his insides and it felt amazing. Grinding against him, Remus growled, hands moving to clutch at his lover's shoulders. Sirius pulled out and thrust forward as roughly as he could, fucking his lover hard and fast. Closing his eyes, he moaned, hauling Remus up by his hips to change the angle, trying to go deeper, to hit his prostate, delighting in the tenseness and and strangled yelp that told him he'd found it.

The change in position had Remus screaming. Body arching and grinding uncontrollably, he slid his hand down from Sirius' shoulders and wrapped it around his own erection, pumping and arching and thrusting himself to completion, coming violently between their bodies. Sirius felt his lover's body clamping down around him, squeezing as he pulled out and thrust back in. The friction was too much. Teeth tugging at Remus' neck he came hard, milking his orgasm and then collapsing on top of him, semen slick between them. He almost felt bad, using a lust potion on Remus, but he had to do something. He was wandering, moving slowly way from him, and Sirius couldn't lose him. Not again.

He was still hard. Three mind shattering orgasms later and Remus' cock was still curving upwards, against his stomach, aching with the need for release. The need for Sirius' hands on his body, that mouth sliding over his skin. A chill went down his spine as Sirius grinned up at him, eyes half-closed and filled with lust. There were things that could arouse lust...but Sirius would never use that on him. Doubt clouded his mind. Shoving Sirius back, Remus sat up, resting his head in his hands as he thought about it. But then there was a mouth on his neck, and a pair of arms coming around his stomach to stroke him, thighs pressed against his thighs and he turned, catching Sirius' mouth with his own and kissing him, body responding as his mind gave in to the pleasure. Remus let himself go, tension building as his body climbed once more to release.


End file.
